1. Technical Field
The present invention is generally directed to a concealed panel lock. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a concealed panel lock for locking a panel cover to a structure representing a concealed compartment. In one exemplary embodiment, the present invention provides a concealed panel lock for locking a panel cover of a columbarium to a columbarium niche.
2. Description of Related Art
Columbaria are memorial structures having a plurality of niches in which one or more urns may be placed for inurement. Columbaria may be found, for example, in churches and cemeteries and serve as the last resting place for the remains of cremated persons and animals. FIGS. 1 and 2 are examples of known columbarium structures.
As shown in FIG. 1, the columbarium 100 includes a plurality of niches 110 which are compartments within the columbarium structure. The niches 110 are typically sized to permit the storage of one or more urns, i.e. containers in which the ashes or cremated individuals or animals are placed. Often the niches 110 are sized for the storage of two urns in order to permit the remains of spouses to be inurned with each other when both spouses die.
Because spouses often do not die at the same time, and other reasons, columbaria are structured to allow access to the niches after inurement of the remains of the individuals. The known methods for permitting access to the niches include having a single panel that covers all of the niches and individual panels for each niche that are secured by external screw type fasteners. FIG. 1 illustrates the single panel configuration in which the single panel is referenced as 120. FIG. 2 illustrates the individual panel configuration in which the individual panels are referenced as 220.
As shown in FIG. 1 a single panel 120 may be placed over top of all of the niches 110 in order to enclose the niches 110. The single panel 120 may be slid into place using grooves formed in the columbarium structure 100 and locked in place using some securing mechanism (not shown). The single panel 120 is scored to give the illusion of separate niches, however the panel 120 is a single piece covering all of the niches.
The configuration of the columbarium has a number of disadvantages. First, because the panel 120 is a single piece, in order to gain access to an individual niche 110, the entire panel 120 must be removed, thereby exposing the contents of the other niches. This is especially a problem when the remains of an individual or animal are being inurned in a columbarium structure that already contains the remains of other individuals or animals in other niches. In order to respect the remains of the other individuals or animals, a curtain must be erected to cover the contents of the other niches during the inurement ceremony. This requires additional setup time and cost in performing the inurement ceremony as well as being less desirable visually to loved ones attending the inurement ceremony.
Second, if the panel 120 provides space for the engraving of information, such as the deceased's name and an epitaph, it is necessary to remove the entire panel 120 and place the entire panel 120 in the engraving machinery. This is very unwieldy and causes extra burden on those performing the engraving of the panel 120.
In addition, because of the size of the panel 120, it is often formed from a lower cost and less weighty material than the rest of the columbarium structure. In other words, in order to make the panel 120 removable, the panel 120 is often formed from a plastic material that is lower in weight than the marble used to fashion the columbarium structure 100. This is not as aesthetically pleasing to those who come to give their respect to the remains of the deceased and is not as reverent as if a marble material were used. However, the size of the panel 120 makes it unrealistic to make the panel 120 out of as heavy a material as marble or granite.
FIG. 2 illustrates the other typical configuration of columbaria in which individual panels 220 are provided for each niche 210. Since each niche 210 has its own panel 210 to enclose the niche 210, each panel must be individually sealed. This is typically done by way of ornamental screw type fastener structures 230. These ornamental screw type fastener structures 230 may be provided, for example, as rosettes in which the center of the rosettes is a screw that passes through the corner of the panel 220 and secures the panel 220 to the columbarium structure 200.
While this columbarium structure avoids the problems of weight, cost and size of the single panel configuration, the securing mechanism is made accessible to individuals that may not be authorized to access the contents of the niches 210. That is, because the screw fasteners are accessible from the front of the columbarium, it is possible for persons to unfasten the panels 220 from the niches 210 in order to gain access to the contents of the niches. In addition, the fastener mechanisms are clearly visible to those paying their respects to the remains of those inurned in the columbarium.
Thus, it would be beneficial to have an apparatus for securing a panel cover to a compartment in such a manner that permits individual panels per compartment and such that the securing mechanism is not readily identifiable or easily accessible from outside the compartment.